


I'll Eat You Whole, I Love You So

by starlightkinks (voredaegu)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cannibalism Play, Consensual, Cooking kink, Gags, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, but it's all roleplay and dirty talk, foodplay, graphic descriptions of cooking someone alive, no actual cooking, unusual kinks, vegetable misuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voredaegu/pseuds/starlightkinks
Summary: He was food, he didn’t need to feel pleasure. But he did, and it was the most intense pleasure he’d felt in his life.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I'll Eat You Whole, I Love You So

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you didn’t read the tags or don’t understand, this is a cannibalism kink fic. Hongbin has a fantasy of being treated like food, cooked alive, and eaten. This is him and Hakyeon safely and consensually acting out that fantasy. If this will make you uncomfortable, please don’t read it! I’m aware its a rather unusual kink.
> 
> This fic is extremely personal to me. This is something i wrote for myself, for all the embarrassing thoughts in my head that I'd been too afraid to write down anywhere. I hope someone else out there enjoys it! But if you don't enjoy it, or you think it's strange or gross, I implore you to simply exit the page and move on. This was very difficult to write and share.
> 
> That being said, enjoy <3

“The best thing would be if… if you just didn’t pay attention to it. When it happened. Just don’t acknowledge it.”

Hakyeon nodded slowly. God, Hongbin loved him, but he hated that unreadable look he got on his face. It was so hard to tell what he was thinking. When he complained about it, Hakyeon always said it had something to do with his gemini moon. 

“You do want to… you know, come though, right? Like, obviously if you don’t, that’s completely fine, but I’m just—”

“Yeah,” Hongbin interrupted. “I do. I just… don’t want it to be the focus of what we’re doing. You know.”

Hakyeon nodded, musing. “Yes, that makes sense. The sexual pleasure is kind of secondary to the main event, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Hongbin answered, relieved that Hakyeon seemed to understand. “It is.”

Hakyeon smiled kindly, scratching the hair at the back of Hongbin’s neck in a comforting gesture. “I think we can make that work, then.”

———

A few days and a few more conversations later, Hongbin laid sprawled out naked on the island in their kitchen. Hakyeon had fixed up a way to tie him down, so his arms were stuck at his sides, and he could barely lift them or his legs off the counter. He tried, and only managed to raise them a few mere inches. His limbs were bound by rope. He felt, essentially, like a piece of meat. That had been the point.

A ball gag was strapped around his head, shoved between his lips. And honestly, he preferred it that way; talking during sex was already enough of a struggle for him, but during such an intense roleplay as this? He’d much rather not have the option to talk at all. And it made sense, anyway— Hakyeon would’ve surely preferred his meal to not put up a fight. 

Hakyeon finally came back into his line of vision, and Hongbin mumbled around the gag in his mouth. Not really trying to speak, more just reinforcing the fact that he couldn’t. Hakyeon looked amused at his pathetic attempts. “Cute,” he commented, shuffling through the objects on the counter, making sure he’d collected everything he needed. Hongbin couldn’t crane his neck far enough to see them. Didn’t really want to anyway, didn’t need to feel that shame right now. “You’re gonna want to relax, though. If you’re all tensed up, the stress is going to taint the meat.”

Hongbin whined helplessly at that, feeling his cock twitch.

“Actually…” Hakyeon moved, circling around to behind Hongbin. “I’ll help you relax.”

He squeezed Hongbin’s shoulders, making him moan when he rubbed all the tense muscles. “Wow, you’ve got a lot of knots here, huh? We’ll need to work those out.” He massaged Hongbin’s shoulders masterfully, the way he always did, but this time there was an implication behind it that made Hongbin go into a deliciously submissive headspace. 

“This part of you is going to taste incredible,” Hakyeon murmured, pressing the heel of his hand into where his shoulder met his neck, and sending a shiver down his boyfriend’s spine. That simple statement affected Hongbin enough, made all the blood rush directly to his cock. And he thought that was probably the most turned on he could _ ever _be, but then Hakyeon continued— “Marinated in barbeque sauce, roasted on the grill… cooked to perfection.” 

Hongbin squeezed his eyes shut, too ashamed to risk meeting Hakyeon’s eyes, and much, _ much _too turned on to stop the moan that came from deep in his throat, so fucking turned on at the thought of being cooked, being turned into such a delicious meal by his boyfriend. 

Hakyeon knew Hongbin well enough to know what he was thinking, so he whispered to him, “It’s okay, baby, don’t be embarrassed, I love you… You’d make such a fine dinner, wouldn’t you?” Hongbin whined. “Nothing you can do about it anyway, it doesn’t matter if you want it or not.”

And that helped, as gross as it might’ve been. It was easier for Hongbin to tamp down the shame when it didn’t matter, he wasn’t asking for this, in fact he didn’t _ want _it. It was why Hakyeon had to tie him down to the counter, gag him to keep him from begging to be let go. It didn’t matter what Hongbin wanted, not when Hakyeon was dead set on having him for dinner. 

Having worked through some of the knots, Hakyeon’s hands worked their way down from Hongbin’s shoulders to his upper arms. “God, so much meat here,” he muttered in awe, almost to himself. “I think we’ll cook this part of you rare,” he continued. “The tenderness of the meat would be too good to pass up. The blood would look so pretty, pooling on the plate as I cut into you.”

Hongbin tried to moan Hakyeon’s name, which made his boyfriend laugh. Hongbin never in a million years would’ve expected Hakyeon to get so into this, painting the fantasy so vividly for him, in such exquisite detail. He felt so close to the edge already and he hadn’t even been touched yet. They’d barely even started.

Hakyeon worked his way down Hongbin’s body until he was at his thighs, massaging the flesh. Hongbin dared to open his eyes, and what he saw was Hakyeon admiring his body with a hungry gaze. 

“_God_,” he nearly moaned. “Don’t even get me started on your thighs… Those alone would feed me for days. That delicious thigh meat, and…” he squeezed what he could reach of Hongbin’s ass, “that rump? Cooked to a beautiful golden brown? Maybe with a tasty honey glaze? God, I’m making myself hungry just thinking about the possibilities.” He laughed. 

Hongbin could feel his eyes filling with tears; this was all too good, and he was so fucking _ humiliated_. He was trying not to be, but it was so hard, when he knew how fucking weird this was, and Hakyeon was a literal angel of a person to be indulging him like this… 

At least the humiliation only got him off harder. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected Hakyeon to do when he noticed him crying, but what he did do was say, “Oh, don’t cry baby. You need those fluids to stay juicy and delicious.” He smacked him lightly on the thigh, squeezing the flesh where his hand landed. “God… I can’t wait any longer. I think we’ve got the meat nice and tender, should we start getting you ready?”

Hakyeon shuffled through the materials of the counter, picking out a bottle and pouring the liquid into his hands, lathering them up. “We need to get you basted, alright? To keep the moisture in while you roast.” 

He didn’t waste any time before he started rubbing the stuff into Hongbin’s skin, starting at one of his arms. Goosebumps rose on him, it was cold and he couldn’t resist jerking a bit at the sensation. “Don’t worry, it’ll warm up in a minute,” Hakyeon assured him. “So, we need to get you basted, then we can stuff you, and season you,” he muttered, talking himself through his recipe. 

Hongbin felt his stomach drop in the best kind of fear. He knew what they _ might _do, but he’d wanted some of the specifics kept as a surprise, and he couldn’t hold back the excitement he felt knowing what was coming. 

Hakyeon worked his way over Hongbin’s body, humming a melody lightly to himself. Hongbin lay there, still, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He had never been so turned on in his life. 

“Hongbin-ah?” Hakyeon asked softly, hands slowing. “You okay? Do you want to watch, or keep your eyes closed?” 

Hongbin made a vague noise that Hakyeon interpreted for himself. 

“Eyes closed?”

Hongbin nodded. 

“Alright, that’s okay.” His voice was so soft, so loving, how could Hongbin feel ashamed when he had a lover who cared for him so much? “You don’t have to watch, just feel what I’m doing to you.”

Hongbin couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. Didn’t want to see, didn’t want to meet Hakyeon’s gaze. Not the first time they were indulging in this kink, at least. It would’ve been even more shameful, somehow. But it was okay, because feeling and hearing what was happening was more than enough. 

Hakyeon focused on Hongbin’s thighs especially— where the meat was thickest, Hongbin shivered as he reminded himself. Hakyeon moaned under his breath as he worked, sounding like a starving man. Just then, his stomach let out a perfectly timed growl, and Hongbin whimpered.

Hakyeon’s hands slid upward, over the curve of Hongbin’s waist, and he squeezed the flesh there, the thin layer of fat. “So tender right here. I think we’ll get quite a few delicious steaks out of you, right about here. We’ll try cooking each cut differently. See how you taste best.” He massaged gently but firmly, working the substance into Hongbin’s skin, and Hongbin was left with that imagery in his brain, making him shudder in pleasure. “You’ve got _ just _the right amount of fat on you, just enough to give you the tasty flavor we’re looking for.” 

Suddenly, he gave Hongbin another smack on his thigh, making him jump. “There we go. Think we’re done with that. Shall we stuff you now?”

Hongbin made a noise of arousal and hoped it came out as one of fear instead, to go along with their game. It must have, because Hakyeon quietly asked, “Color?”

Through the gag, Hongbin muttered, “Green.”

“You said green?”

“Mhm.”

“Good boy.”

Hakyeon walked away, and Hongbin heard the sink running. He took that moment to crack his eyes open— he didn’t want to ruin the illusion, but he wanted to know what the scene looked like. 

Hakyeon looked beautiful as always, even from behind. Especially from behind, Hongbin sometimes told him, after which he was usually rewarded with a playful smack on the arm. Hongbin could see the tan skin of his boyfriend’s neck, his perky ass that stuck out beneath the tied string of his apron, filling out his pants well. Hakyeon was beautiful, there was no denying it. 

When Hakyeon shut the sink off, Hongbin closed his eyes again in preparation. In hindsight, he almost wished he’d been blindfolded. But if he had, he wouldn’t have been able to get those little glimpses of his boyfriend that he cherished, and that made retaining his sight worth it. 

“Alright,” Hakyeon murmured to himself, “stuffing next.” Hongbin felt his cock twitch where it was laying hard against his stomach. 

There were a couple vegetables laid out on the table for this, Hongbin had seen earlier. This part would be less realistic to the fantasy, but no less enjoyable. 

Hakyeon snatched the little bottle of lube off the table first. Swiftly and almost clinically, he slicked up a finger and pressed it into Hongbin’s ass. Hongbin sighed at the stimulation he was finally granted— not necessary, but pleasurable nonetheless. One finger quickly became two, and then three. Hongbin breathed through it, allowing his muscles to relax. Hakyeon really had done wonders, with both the massage and his words, because Hongbin finally felt somewhat calm. Somewhat able to let himself relax, let himself be nothing but a piece of meat on Hakyeon’s kitchen counter. 

Hakyeon hummed when he’d sufficiently fingered Hongbin open, and smacked him on the thigh again, the other one this time. “Perfect. God, you look so delicious.”

Hongbin heard him pick something up off the table, and then he felt the cold press of something against his rim. When Hakyeon pushed it inside, he hissed through his teeth. 

It had warmed up from sitting on the counter, but the carrot was still cooler than room temperature. Hakyeon shushed him as he worked it in, and Hongbin let out a whimper at the feeling of being filled. 

“There we go, gonna be so tasty when you’re all stuffed,” Hakyeon said, a smile in his voice. He fucked the vegetable in and out of his hole, and Hongbin moaned with each thrust, at Hakyeon’s voice. 

“Good boy, take it so well,” he murmured, and Hongbin cried out at a particularly deep thrust. “Gonna give your flesh so much flavor, hm?”

Hongbin began pleading through the gag, his mouth unable to fully form the words, but trying nonetheless. He was already on edge from Hakyeon’s words and demeanor alone, just how well he was putting on this fantasy for Hongbin. And he was starting to think all he needed to come was this tiny bit of stimulation. 

Hongbin sighed as Hakyeon pulled the carrot out, relaxing his tensed muscles. 

“Think you can take a little more?”

He heard the dull thud of the carrot being set back on the counter, and then he finally opened his eyes, and saw the cucumber that Hakyeon picked up in its place. 

His eyes widened, and Hakyeon smirked. 

“There are those pretty eyes,” he said happily. “We’ll use those too, I think. Don’t want a single part of you to go to waste.”

He chuckled and finally lowered his intimidating gaze. Returning his focus to the task at hand, he lined the cucumber up with Hongbin’s hole. 

“Relax.”

And he started to push it in, little by little. 

If it weren’t for the gag, Hongbin’s jaw would’ve dropped in a silent moan. 

The cucumber filled him up so well, pressing deep inside and stretching him out in just the right way and pressing up against his prostate. 

Hakyeon began shallowly fucking it in and out, and Hongbin was sure he sounded like a mess, all sorts of gasps and moans falling from his gagged lips. He suddenly noticed the feeling of saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He was a fucking mess. 

Truthfully, Hongbin had been worried about this part. He had worried that Hakyeon would lose track of the fantasy around this point, that he would revert to sexual dirty talk and focusing on making Hongbin come, and that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to keep going this way, he wanted the sexual pleasure _ only _as a secondary addition to the fantasy itself. 

So he worried a bit when Hakyeon opened his mouth. He worried, until Hakyeon actually spoke. 

“That’s right, lay there and take it. Just like a good meal. You’ll be done and ready for the oven in no time.” 

Hongbin whined brokenly. 

Hakyeon thrusted the vegetable in and out, perfectly sliding against Hongbin’s prostate, and for the first time since they began, Hongbin was fighting against his bonds. Not out of any real desire to escape, but he simply couldn’t help squirming, when faced with this much pleasure. 

He was nothing. He was nothing but Hakyeon’s, meant to submit to him and serve him. And what better way could he utterly, entirely submit to Hakyeon, than by being his food? What better way could Hakyeon completely and utterly dominate him than by taking his life entirely, and using him as a meal to fuel his body?

Hongbin came that way, teeth clenching around the gag, with Hakyeon’s careful trained eye on him, fucking him with just another piece of food. Hongbin barely even thought about the sexual action. He didn’t need to. He was food, he didn’t need to feel pleasure. But he did, and it was the most intense pleasure he’d felt in his life. 

As he’d been instructed earlier, Hakyeon ignored it. 

Hongbin came down from it with a sob, pathetically jerking his hips as Hakyeon fucked him through it. Just as he’d asked, when they first discussed all of this, Hakyeon didn’t acknowledge the orgasm. Didn’t change his perfectly schooled expression, didn’t make a sound, not even a hum, just moved right along. He slowed the thrusts gradually before slowly pulling the thing out, and Hongbin clenched at the sudden emptiness. 

“Alright,” Hakyeon murmured, just like he had been this whole time. Just working his way through his recipe. “Think we’ll season you, work those spices into the skin, and then you’ll be ready to roast. What do you think?”

Hongbin didn’t think. Hongbin’s brain was a cloud, a jumble of pleasure and some weird submissive headspace that he didn’t have a name for, because submission didn’t feel like strong enough of a word. 

Hakyeon didn’t expect or wait for a response. He went to the counter and started shuffling through things, seasonings that he’d brought out of the cabinet. He returned to Hongbin’s side with one of them. 

“I think lemon pepper would complement your flavor well. Bring out the best in it.”

He popped the cap off of the thing, and held it over Hongbin’s torso. He began grinding it, and Hongbin felt the little flakes fall onto his skin, smelled the scent of them in the air. It reminded him of the time a few weeks ago, when they made that lemon pepper chicken together. It made Hongbin wonder if he would be as delicious as that meal had turned out. 

When Hakyeon had evenly grinded the pepper over Hongbin’s body, he set the grinder down, and started massaging Hongbin once more. “We want to really work the flavor into your skin,” he explained as he went on. “We don’t want it to just sit on top of the skin, we want to taste it in each bite of the meat. In every single bite.” 

As he worked his way down Hongbin’s abdomen, he was rubbing Hongbin’s come into his skin as well, but he said nothing about it. Hongbin shuddered in pleasure.

“I can just picture how nicely your flesh is going to cook,” he said casually. “I can imagine it turning red in the oven as the heat gradually increases, until you go a nice golden brown. The basting holding the flavor and juices in. Your skin just dripping with it. The meat practically falling off the bone by the time you’re done.” 

Hongbin trembled at his words, and let another moan slip. If he could've, he would be getting hard again.

“And you’re going to feed me so well, aren’t you?” Hakyeon smiled down at him. “Gonna feed me for weeks, with all that meat. Keep me nice and full and happy. Because that’s what you’re good for, isn’t it? You’re my food. And food doesn’t have to think, or have opinions, or get a say. You just have to lay there, and look pretty, and taste good.”

On what seemed like a whim, Hakyeon leaned down close, and he planted a kiss on Hongbin’s cheekbone before licking a long stripe up it. 

He moaned against his boyfriend’s skin, and gave another, shorter lick. “That’s right, just have to taste good.” And another. “Mmm. Delicious.” 

_ Don’t have to think. Just taste good. Just be a good meal. Lay still and let yourself be used, taken, eaten. You’re nothing but food. But it’s okay, because that’s the best thing you could be_. 

———

Hongbin started to come out of the fog when he felt a light pressure on the back of his head, and then heard a click. Suddenly, his mouth was freed, and it was a strange sensation after having it forced open around an object for so long. He didn’t know what to do, so he just let it hang open. Didn’t have the energy to close it, it seemed. His head was gently lowered back onto the counter.

“Hey, Hongbin-ah?” Hakyeon’s sweet voice came, speaking gently against Hongbin’s ear. He ran a hand through his hair. “We’re done, that’s all we had planned, remember? You did so well. Are you feeling okay?”

A question. A question that Hongbin was expected to answer. He just let out a hum, and kept his eyes closed, nodding his head. He was still in a funky headspace, didn’t feel like he could’ve formed productive statements. 

“I’m gonna untie you, okay?” 

Another hum. 

Hongbin felt the tug at each of his limbs when Hakyeon undid each role individually. He didn’t think he’d ever felt so utterly relaxed in his life. God, when was the last time he’d _ relaxed_? When was the last time he didn’t hold that tension in his shoulders? It felt absolutely incredible. They should’ve done this sooner. 

“Do you think you can stand, baby? I wanna get you into the shower, this can’t be comfortable.” 

Hongbin shook his head. 

“Can I carry you, then?”

Hongbin nodded. 

Hakyeon snaked his arms underneath Hongbin’s body, who remained limp. “Here,” Hakyeon instructed, “just put your arms around me and hold on.”

Hongbin groaned, but complied with that one simple thing, at least. He could be stubborn and sleepy and refuse anything else, but he’d give Hakyeon a tiny bit of help. 

Hakyeon grunted as he hoisted Hongbin up, carrying him bridal style. His boyfriend was strong, Hongbin wasn’t too worried about him. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m probably gross,” he muttered. Hakyeon started carrying him upstairs. 

“Actually, you smell pretty appetizing.” Hakyeon laughed, and squeezed Hongbin tighter when he heard the way he groaned in arousal at the words. 

“I’m done, don’t make me horny again.”

“Alright, alright, I won’t.”

Hakyeon brought him up to their bedroom and helped him to lay down on the bed— where he’d laid a couple towels down in preparation. With the comforting knowledge that Hongbin wouldn’t dirty their bed, he made himself comfortable, turning his head and rubbing his cheek against the soft towel. 

“You don’t have to talk yet, if you’re not ready,” Hakyeon said as he walked around. He went into the bathroom that was right off of their bedroom, and began running the shower, warming up the water. “But when you are, I’m here.” 

Hongbin had warned Hakyeon in advance, he didn’t know for how long he might be nonverbal. He warned him it could last for quite awhile after the scene. This was all new, he just didn’t know. And Hakyeon has continually reassured him that it was fine, that he didn’t mind. 

Still, Hongbin worried. The two of them had very different “love languages,” as Hakyeon liked to say, and though they were more than close enough to speak each other’s at this point, some things still got lost in translation. Hakyeon was excessively chatty by nature. He was an open book, he shared his feelings with anyone who would listen. 

But Hongbin was much different. He didn’t like sharing his feelings. He wanted people to know what he was thinking and feeling, but he didn’t want to explain. Let alone, god forbid, _ talk through it_. 

He knew that Hakyeon knew how hard this had been, for him. It had been hard to open up, and it had been hard to put everything into words, and it had been hard to take the leap and actually try incorporating one of Hongbin’s more _ unusual _kinks into their sex life. But Hakyeon had held his hand through it all. Hakyeon had walked him through it, and hadn’t loved him any less. Maybe he even loved him more for it, for letting Hakyeon into this deep dark part of his brain. It certainly felt like Hakyeon had shed a little light on it. 

“Can you get up, baby? I wanna get you clean,” Hakyeon interrupted his thoughts. 

Hongbin nodded, and reluctantly pulled himself to a sitting position, stretching his limbs with his renewed mobility. 

He got up wordlessly and went into the bathroom, where Hakyeon was stripping down. With no layer of clothes separating them, Hongbin closed the distance between them, uncaring that he was greasy and dirty and gross, knowing Hakyeon wouldn’t care either. He held his boyfriend tightly in his arms, and Hakyeon held him back, pressing kisses to the side of his head. 

“Was that all okay, baby? Do you feel okay? Safe? Loved?”

Hongbin nodded as strongly as he could, still unable to use his words, but desperately needing Hakyeon to know how much he meant to him. God, he really was dating an angel, wasn’t he?

Hakyeon ran his hands soothingly up and down Hongbin’s back, nodding in return. “Don’t force yourself to talk until you’re ready. I understand. You don’t have to, okay?” He pulled back just enough to look him in the eye. “When you’re ready, I’ll be right here.” He pecked him lightly on the lips. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Hongbin was silent, and for once, he felt okay about that fact. He kissed his boyfriend again, in an attempt to express the words that he couldn’t yet say. 

“I’ll be right here, Hongbin-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/starlightkinks)


End file.
